Суровые будни ЦУПа
by Hatalia Hikolaevna
Summary: Мини-рассказ о подноготной ЦУПа (Центра управления переработкой) и о тяжкой судьбе героев, покинутых их богами. Вселенная Годвилля


**Название:** Суровые будни ЦУПа  
**Бета:** WTF Godville 2014  
**Размер:** мини, 1433 слова  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** брошенный герой своего бога **Род Жер Чертный**, Жук-монстропереработчик  
**Категория:** джен  
**Жанр:** ангст  
**Рейтинг:** R  
**Краткое содержание:** Боги, не бросайте своих героев! Им без вас плохо.  
**  
**

Инспекция в Центре Управления Переработкой, а в обиходе обывателей просто ЦУП, была делом редким, можно даже сказать чрезвычайным. И это было вполне объяснимо. Расчлененные монстры — зрелище малоаппетитное и отнюдь не презентабельное. К сожалению, для инспектирующего это неприятное подразделение не оставалось выбора, приходилось идти на ненавистную работу и в дождь, и в снег, и, что самое ужасное, в летнюю жару. Определенно, лето было самым отвратительным временем года. А все потому, что ЦУП всегда переполнен монстрами всех мастей, разделанными по частям и на части. Сейчас, правда, была ранняя весна, что не могло не радовать. Но части монстров, лежащие в контейнерах для переработки, все равно издавали смрадный удушливый запах и ужасающие миазмы, от которых слезились глаза. А главный инспектор Центра Управления Переработкой, Род Жер Чертный, с неизменным отвращением появился в начале конвейерной линии, на которую как раз попал очередной неудачливый монстр.  
— Проходите-проходите, — участливо и с улыбочкой обратился к нему Жук-монстропереработчик, относящийся к тому редкому типу монстров, которых герой за всю свою карьеру мог ни раз и не увидеть. Этот обитатель Годвилля всю свою сознательную жизнь проводил исключительно в ЦУПе, который служил ему и местом работы, и домом. — Позвольте пожать вам руку, давно к нам не приходили с проверками.  
— Позвольте воздержаться, — скривился Род Жер, — у вас конечности в чем-то... подозрительном.  
— Оу! Это всего лишь мозги, — отмахнулся Жук-монстропереработчик, отчего кусочки серого вещества полетели на чисто выглаженный костюм инспектора. — Их надо перерабатывать в первую очередь, пока свежие.  
Вообще-то в молодости Род хотел стать героем и даже посвятил этому пути какое-то время. Но тогда у него был личный бог, который всегда защищал его от самых неприятных вещей черным прямоугольником с надписью «Цензура». А потом бог покинул его. И ему пришлось скитаться по бескрайним просторам Годвилля в одиночестве. Да вот только оказалось, что без божественной поддержки пробиться в высокопрестижные герои было нереально. Начать с того, что некому было воскресить его после смерти, а потому приходилось днями и ночами лежать, издавая смрадный запах, отпугивающий даже падальщиков этого мира. Малоприятное занятие. Потом он понял, что застрял «в дне сурка». Получить следующий уровень ему не удавалось, количество убитых монстров не увеличивалось, а преодолевать расстояния между городами становилось все сложнее и сложнее. Так было до тех пор, пока, наконец, он не предпочел все бросить. К чему восхвалять имя того и рвать себе задницу ради того, кто бросил тебя на произвол судьбы. Чудесный проект храма из золотых кирпичей был заброшен в дальний угол дешевой квартирки на окраине столицы, его заменил трудовой договор с ЦУП-ом. Жизнь как-то продолжалась. К сожалению не самым лучшим образом.  
— А вообще вы очень вовремя к нам заглянули. В прошлом месяце нам установили новое оборудование, — между тем с волнением продолжал Жук-монстропереработчик, — мы как раз закончили его отладку. Можете оценить. Производительность возросла в несколько раз. Очень вовремя надо сказать, а то мы уже перестали справляться с возросшей нагрузкой. Конечно, многое все еще приходится делать клешнями.  
— Я прекрасно осведомлен об установке новой линии. Давайте ближе к делу, — поторопил Род монстра. Ему не хотелось находиться здесь дольше необходимого. Черт бы побрал этих новаторов. Если бы все было по-старому, то он бы еще не один год мог бы здесь не появляться.  
— Хорошо-хорошо. Итак, первым этапом, как вы видите, идет извлечение мозга.  
Род был давно в этом «бизнесе», а потому прекрасно знал, как легко жук-монстропереработчик может расколоть череп монстра клешней и как ловко вторыми конечностями достать его содержимое. Сейчас он был избавлен от неудовольствия наблюдать за этим действием. Все было уже проделано до его прихода, потому монстр только лишь поднял сероватую массу и положил в специальный контейнер, способный мгновенно охладить и заморозить содержимое. После эту часть монстра отправляли к богу монстров, который находил ей применение, обеспечивая очередное рождение.  
— Теперь надо кровь слить. Очень важный процесс, — покивал жук.  
Огромная туша монстра была подвешена вертикально за задние конечности на такой же громадный крюк, подъемной талью поднята наверх и помещена над огромным смердящим чаном. Из предварительно перерезанного горла медленно потекла густая зеленоватая кровь.  
— Теперь стоит немного подождать, — удовлетворенно выдохнул жук, закончив этот этап работы. — А вообще-то при подвешивании обескровливание получается наиболее полноценным и эффективным. Ничего нового здесь не придумали. Да и вряд ли придумают. Но тут повезло, что экземпляр удачный. В последнее время очень часто попадаются монстры с разорванной грудной клеткой. Вот тут-то начинается морока. Мало того, что придется вскрывать грудину, так еще и обескровливание не до конца сможем провести. Сгустки крови все равно остаются.  
Род Жер бы с радостью сейчас надел на себя какой-нибудь респиратор. Но это считалось крайне не профессиональным в их среде. Тем более, когда-то он был героем... Но сейчас ему пришлось несколько часов с невозмутимым лицом наблюдать за процессом сливания крови, скрывая тот факт, что происходящие ему до тошноты неприятно.  
За это время на соседних линиях появилось еще несколько трупов монстров, которыми занимались другие сотрудники ЦУП-а. Хорошо, что ему надлежало проверять не весь объем поступающих тварей, а лишь саму технологию процесса.  
— Ну, вот и все, — жук снова задействовал таль, перемещая труп монстра на следующий участок. — Кровь мы потом отправляем на переработку. Знаете, что из нее получается широкий ассортимент медицинских препаратов?  
— Мне это известно, — кивнул Род Жер. — Бог монстров постоянно присылает нашему управлению благодарственные письма. Прививки для монстров дают ошеломляющий эффект.  
— Ага, а чтобы не свертывалась, мы добавляем до десяти процентов поваренной соли. Очень хороший стабилизатор.  
Между тем жук-монстропереработчик, используя лишь свои клешни, с завидной ловкостью сделал почти хирургический надрез вдоль всего тела по центру. Вскрыв грудную клетку, жук извлек из трупа желудок, кишечник, печень и еще какие-то органы, которые Род Жер не признал: все-таки монстры Годвилля отличаются огромным разнообразием.  
— Какой отвратительный образец, — непритворно возмутился жук. — Чем он занимался при жизни? Все внутренние органы поражены., их даже на переработку взять нельзя. Вы только посмотрите на это.  
Жук ткнул ему под нос зеленовато-коричневатое месиво, по всей поверхности покрытое какими-то паразитами.  
— Согласен, никуда не годится, — сглотнул Род Жер.  
Порченые внутренности отправились на ленту для отходов, не подлежащих переработке.  
— Ну ничего, зато шкуру с него снять можно. Но тут придется постараться. Вообще, весна не самое лучшее время для выделки шкур, — поделился проблемой жук. — Кожа тонкая и тощая после зимы. А тут еще и не лучший экземпляр. Но инструкция есть инструкция, — чуть обиженно вздохнул жук, а потом ностальгически продолжил: — Вот то ли дело осенью, а лучше ближе к зиме. Тогда и снимается проще, и сама по себе шкурка здоровая, плотная.  
Род внимательно наблюдал за мастерскими действиями жука. Тот, чтобы аккуратно содрать шкуру, сделал сначала надрезы на ногах вокруг колен, потом по внутренней стороне от их изгиба к брюху, так, чтобы с обоих конечностей они сошлись в одной точке. Разрезав шкуру от горла до анального отверстия, отрезал половые органы и задний проход.  
— Тоже приходится работать клешнями, — прокомментировал свои действия жук. — Да еще и абы кому такое дело не доверишь. Новички частенько вместе с ней еще и мяса прилично срезают. А надо-то очень аккуратно. Теперь-то вот самое трудное. Внимание и осторожность — вот что важно. Надо и шкуру не попортить, и мяса на ней не оставить.  
Жук-монстропереработчик аккуратно отдирал шкуру от туши, умудряясь четко пройтись своими клешнями и не оставляя не прорезей, ни кусков плоти. Когда шкура была отодрана до половины туловища, он ловко схватил ее и содрал с головы. После чего отрезал уши и губы.  
— Все. Отличная работа, не правда ли?  
— Без сомнения, — ответил Род, сдерживая рвотный позыв. — Вы профессионал своего дела. Я отмечу это в отчете.  
Шкура была свернута по линии хребта и отправлена остывать, а остатки трупа сброшены на конвейер.  
— А теперь можете оценить новую установку. Все остатки мы отправляем в паровой котел.  
Жук перекатом переместился к пульту управления, включив ленту конвейера. Скелет и мышцы стали медленно перемещаться в сторону огромного металлического блока.  
— Пойдемте, посмотрим сверху.  
Они поднялись на второй ярус цеха, откуда было хорошо видно содержимое блока. Остатки монстра попали между двумя огромными роликами, которые с хрустом перемололи кости невезучего существа. Далее вся масса отправилась в огромный котел.  
— Здесь мы накапливаем необходимое для работы котла количество массы и под давлением перерабатываем. Но сейчас материала еще недостаточно. Вот ближе к вечеру будет как раз то. По выходе будет костная мука. Ее используют для прикорма новорожденных монстров. Знаете, дает хороший уровень злобности!  
— Вижу, что у вас тут все налажено. Давайте перейдем к документам, — Род Жер преодолел вздох облегчения, который его тело было готово издать. Самая неприятная часть его работы была на сегодня завершена. Осталось лишь сделать копии некоторых документов, чтобы после уже у себя в кабинете их проверить и завершить отчет.  
И все же Род Жер по-своему любил посещения ЦУП-а. Здесь он вспоминал, что когда-то был настоящим героем, сражался с монстрами, даже не задумываясь, что с ними происходит потом. На время он забывал о бесконечных бумажках и отчетах, возвращаясь в прошлое, наполненное чуть большим смыслом, чем настоящее. Если бы его бог вернулся, то Род Жер бы тут же, бросив все, вернулся на геройскую стезю. Но жизнь продолжалась, а бог все так же молчал.


End file.
